Mengenalmu Dengan Perbedaan
by Redpapillon
Summary: [ Chapter 2 Update!] - Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, dan rasanya aku ingin memeluknya lebih lama lagi. Mungkinkah.. apa benar jika.. jika aku jatuh cinta? Atau kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membuatku jatuh cinta? /bad summary/ penasaran? baca aja. RnR?;)
1. Chapter 1

**Mengenalmu Dengan Perbedaan**

**Story by: RedPapillon**

_[ I kinda afraid, if my story can't make you all happy for read.  
but I try and i make a short story to make your feel good. so, enjoy!  
and don't forget to put a comment in review, thank's before! (; ]_

**.**

**.**

_Wajahnya cantik, tapi tidak ada kata lemah lembut diluar dirinya. Dia sungguh wanita yang keras kurasa. Tapi, aku dapat melihat sebuah kelembutan yang tertera disana. Ya, disana! Dimatanya. Entahlah, kalau ku pikir tidak begitu banyak waktu yang harus kuperlukan untuk mengenalnya. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah, membiasakan diri didekatnya. Ya! Hanya itu._

_Aku tau dan aku yakin bahwa aku bisa mengenalnya jauh, walaupun dia menolak keberadaanku. Tapi, tidak ada alasan bukan untuk mencobanya? Jika tidak, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengenalnya, perlahan tapi pasti, dari kenal akan menjadi dekat, dan dari dekat, mungkin aku bisa bilang bahwa aku bisa mencintainya. Hanya sesederhana itu._

_Tapi… apakah perbedaan kita akan mempersatukan?_

_Apakah perbedaan kita akan mengikhlaskan?_

_Dan apakah perbedaan kita akan membuat kita saling mencintai?_

_Entah, aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi kurasa, aku yang akan lebih dulu mencintainya._

Kaneki Ken, seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam gelap sedang menyesap kopinya disebuah kedai kecil. Mata kanannya mengamati café dari sudut hingga sudut. Benda putih kasar mengganggu sebelah pengelihatannya, itu membuatnya tidak terlalu leluasa untuk melihat. Dulu, Kaneki adalah salah satu korban dari jatuhnya reruntuhan sebuah gedung yang sedang dibangun. Korban lainnya, adalah seorang wanita yang dikabarkan adalah seorang _Ghoul_. Dari situlah, Kaneki menerima donor organ dari tubuh wanita itu. Dan membuatnya menjadi _Ghoul _bermata satu.

Untuk menutupi identitasnya, Kaneki bekerja disalah satu café kecil yang pelayannya adalah _ghoul. _Dan disinilah Kaneki bekerja. Ia bekerja di café bernama _Anteiku_. Sedang waktu luang, Kaneki memilih untuk beristirahat dengan menyesap secangkir kopi itu ditangannya. Saat sedang mengamati sudut ruang café, satu mata kaneki berhenti begitu ia melihat seorang gadis muda dengan rambut berwarna biru keungu-unguan dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya melihat kearahnya. Dan sepertinya, wanita itu marah.

"Bukan bekerja dan kau malah bermalas malasan haa KANEKI?!" dengan nada tinggi, wanita itu meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang dan memasang wajah yang amat sangat marah.

Hal itu membuat Kaneki tersedak, membuatnya memuntahkan air kopi dari mulutnya.

"E-eh? Touka-_chan_! Kau membuatku tersedakk!" Ia memegang tenggorokannya

"Tch, menjijikan!" gadis itu hanya menatap Kaneki sinis, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

_Well,_ Kaneki sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dinginnya. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat Kaneki menjadi penasaran. Apakah Touka selalu begitu kepadanya? Sikapnya seperti itu ke semua orang atau kepadanya saja? Apakah dia memiliki sifat lembut walau hanya sedikit? Sepertinya iya.

_Ahh Touka-chan, seandainya saja kau lebih lembut.._

Bel pintu berbunyi, menandakan bahwa Anteiku kedatangan pelanggan. Bergegas, Kaneki langsung merapihkan meja yang ia tempati. Setelah bersih, ia menyambut pelanggan itu.

"_Yokoso!"_ Kaneki membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada pelanggan.

"Silahkan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Touka menyambut pelanggan dengan halus. Matanya berbentuk sebuah huruf saat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Cantik.

Memperhatikan halite membuat Kaneki tersenyum, tidak disangka baginya ternyata Touka sangat cantik saat tersenyum.

"Hei Kaneki, tolong bawakan ini ke meja nomor 5!" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berteriak kepada Kaneki, menyuruh Kaneki untuk membawa pesanan pelanggan.

"B-baiklah, Irimi-san!" dengan cepat, Kaneki menghampiri Irimi dan mengambil pesanan nomor 5. Kaneki menuju meja nomor 5 dengan membawa pesanan di tangannya.

"Ini pesanannya, Silahkan dinikmati" Kaneki berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja tersebut.

Berjam-jam sudah _anteiku _menerima banyak pelanggan, menjelang sore _anteiku _sudah saatnya untuk tutup.

"Haa, _yare-yare.. _akhirnya sudah tutup! Ghhh—melelahkan sekali hari ini" ujar pria berambut cokelat dengan badan sedikit gemuk dari meja kasir, Enji Koma.

"yosh, sudah cukup. Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang" Irimi mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar toko.

"yaa, sebaiknya aku pulang juga. Ahh Touka, Kaneki, kamar kalian ada disini bukan? Kalau begitu, selamat malam" Koma melambaikan tangannya kepada Kaneki dan Touka

"Ha-ha'i! selamat malam Koma-san"

Kaneki memperhatikan Touka yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Sepertinya, Touka sudah ingin masuk ke kamarnya

"E-tto… Touka-chan, apakah kau sudah ingin tidur?" Kaneki berjalan perlahan menuju Touka

"Hm, ya sepertinya begitu" Touka hanya melihat Kaneki sekilas, dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kaneki.

Sementara itu, Kaneki masih mengikutinya. Kaneki juga ingin tidur.

"A-ah, kalau begitu Oya—" Ucapan Kaneki terputus disaat bersamaan Touka membanting pintu kamarnya

"..sumi" Lanjut Kaneki

**Touka POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, terbangun dan melihat cahaya matahari membuat mataku sakit. _Silau._

"Mhhh" sesekali aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Rasanya berat sekali hari ini untuk beraktifitas. Untung saja _Anteiku _tidak menentukan jam berapa shift kerjaku mulai, jadi aku bisa sedikit lama bersantai.

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi tapi aku masih saja malas untuk beranjak. Jika aku tidak bekerja, gajiku tidak akan diberikan. Dan bahkan malah dipotong. Aku berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamarku, saat aku membukanya tepat berdiri dihadapan ku seoang pria muda dengan satu mata tertutup oleh kapas. _Hn, buat apa dia kesini?_

"A-hh, Ohayou ne Touka-chan"

_Lagi-lagi berbicara terlalu lembut seperti itu_, _apa-apaan dia?_

"Haa, Ohayou Kaneki. Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Ah—etto, ini. Aku membuatkan kopi dan sandwich untukmu. Kau belum sarapan bukan, Touka-chan?" Kaneki menyodorkan semangkuk sandwich dan segelas kopi ditangannya kepadaku.

"Oh—ya, A-arigatou" Aku mengambil sandwich dan kopi yang berada ditangannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk sarapan diluar saja, kebetulan _Anteiku_ buka jam 09.00. masih ada waktu untukku bersarapan dan bersiap-siap. Dengan tenang dan damai, Aku duduk disalah satu meja counter dan melahap sedikit sandwich yang ada. _Aku ini ghoul, jadi tidak terlalu bisa menyantap sandwich sampa habis kan?_ Kini aku beralih dengan kopi yang berada disamping tanga kananku. Aku menyesapnya perlahan dan meniup kopi panas itu. Hm, tidak ku sangka kopi buatan Kaneki sungguh enak. Tidak terlalu buruh untuk pemula.

Bel pintu berbunyi, aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok Koma-san dan Irimi-san

"Ohayouuuu!" Koma-san dengan heboh menyambut kami dikedai _anteiku_ ini.

"Ohayou, Koma-san"

"Ohayou" jawabku dan Kaneki bergantian

"He? Hanya kalian berdua saja dan belum ada pelanggan?" Koma-san terkejut

"Tch, kau tidak tau ini jam berapa haa?" Aku melihat, Irimi-san memukul kepala Koma-san pelan. _Memang benar, Koma-san selalu saja membuat kehebohan_

"Ehem.. ehem" seorang pria tua terbatuk dari belakang kami. Dengan demikian itu membuat kami semua menatapnya.

"Ah, Yoshimura-san"

"Haai pak manager"

"Yoshimura"

"Kakek tua"

Berbagai julukan kami lontarkan kepadanya

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya ku kepadanya yang sedang berjalan kearah kami

"Tidak apa, hanya saja aku ingin menukar shift kerja hari ini." Pria tua itu tersenyum, membuat matanya menghilang dibalik senyumannya.

"ha? Menukar shift kerja siapa?" Irimi-san bertanya

"Aku ingin mulai sekarang Kau dan Koma yang menjaga kedai ini"

"He?! Itu tidak adil! Bagaima dengan Touka dan Kaneki?" kali ini giliran Koma-san yang mencekalnya

"Mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk minggu ini bukan? Jadi apa salahnya jika mereka bersantai? Lagi pula, mereka belum mendapatkan waktu berlibur" Ujar pria tua itu.

Aku menghela nafas, akhirnya ada waktu luang untukku hari ini. Setidaknya, aku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

"Hei, sudahlah Koma. Ini cukup adil, lain kali kita juga akan mendapatkan jatah seperti ini, benarkan Yoshimura-san?" Irimi-san memberikan sebuah kode kepada Yoshimura-san, dan Yoshimura hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah Touka, Kaneki, kalian bisa beristirahat atau berjalan jalan keluar selagi kalian mau. Biarkan aku dan Koma yang menangani kedai ini"

"Ha'i, arigatou Irimi-san" gumamku sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou,Irimi-san" Ujar pria _setengah ghoul_ itu.

Aku mempererat sweeterku, udara disini cukup dingin. Ditambah pengunjung _Anteiku_ bertambah. Mungkin hanya untuk menghangatkan diri, makannya datang kesini. Aku sedikit membuka pintu café, dan wow… udaranya dingin sekali.

"Aku pergi dulu.." ujarku kepada mereka yang menjaga café

"Ah tunggu, Touka-chan!" seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Saat aku menoleh, lagi lagi wajah itu sudah dekat dengan wajahku. Sangat dekat. Dekat sekali. Wajahku sepertinya mulai memanas, pria polos didepanku ini memang menyebalkan. Ada saja tingkahnya, salah satunya seperti ini. Main menarik lenganku saja.

Aku menepis tangannya dari lenganku "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan muka datar

"Ano.. Aku boleh ikut menemani mu? Kebetulasn sekali, aku ingin mencari sebuah buku."

"Hm, terserah kau saja" aku beranjak pergi sambil memasukan kedua tangan ku kedalam saku celana

Ia berjalan pas dibelakangku, deru nafasnya terdengar. Hembusan uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya yang membuat bagian leherku sedikit gemetar. Aku memperlambat jalanku untuk menyetarai jalannya. Kini ia berada pas disampingku. Wajah polos itu terlihat tenang, sesekali menunduk melihat jalan. Tak ku sadari bahwa sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya. Slayernya menutup bibir pria polo situ. Tangannya yang tidak dilapisi sarung tangan itu Nampak pucat terkena hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tangannya. Ingin sekali rasanya tanganku menghangatkan tangan itu.

"Ada apa ne, Touka-chan?" ujarnya dengan wajah bingung.

Dan.. _bzzz_ aku terbelalak kaget begitu menyadari bahwa ia melihatku. Tersadar bahwa dari tadi aku memperhatikannya. Kedua pipiku memanas, sepertinya sebuah rona merah terpampang jelas diwajahku.

"A-aahh ti-tidak bukan apa-apa" Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, menahan rasa malu yang sudah mulai timbul dari dalam diriku. _Oh sungguh, sejak kapan aku merasakan ini?_

Asik melamun, tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang telah menabrakku. Aku menoleh, dan saat menoleh ia menghamtam wajahku dengan tas miliknya. Kaki ku tergelincir dan aku nyaris jatuh. Pengelihatanku buram sampai seseorang menopang badanku.

"T-touka-chan! Touka-chan!" suara pria itu terdengar khawatir

Aku membuka mataku, dan mendapatkan diriku telah berbaring dipangkuannya. Tangan dingin itu masih memegang pipiku.

"Kaneki.." ujarku berkata lemah. "Apa yang terjadi?" lanjutku.

"Ah, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Touka-chan." Senyuman indah menghiasa pipinya "Aku tidak tau, hanya saja sepertinya tadi ada yang menghantammu dengan sebuah tas" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu rupanya" Aku beranjak bangun dari pangkuannya membereskan tataan rambutku yang terlihat berantakan.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar yaa" Kaneki meninggalkanku disebuah kursi trotoar.

"ini, minumlah" ia menyodorkan sebuah coklat hangat yang baru ia beli. _Hanya untukku? Serius?_ Meliaht coklat itu, aku tidak langsung mengambilnya hanya saja, aku tidak bisa meminumnya Karen itu bukan..

"Ah tenang saja, ini sudah aku campurkan dengan beberapa darah beku untuk ghoul agar kau dapat meminumnya" mengerti maksudku, ia menjelaskan.

"Ah, arigatou" Aku tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Kali ini, dia kembali duduk disampingku.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke toko buku. AKu mengerti sekali, Kaneki sangat gemar membaca. Pantas saja, ia ingin berjalan jalan ke toko buku. Apalagi jika tidak mencari bahan bacaan baru? Ya, itulah Kaneki.

Kami tiba ditoko buku. Aku mencari buku yang dibuat oleh pengarang favorite ku. Sedangkan pria ini, entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya untuk membaca.

"Kau ingin membeli buku apa?" tanyaku

"Aku ingin memperdalam bahasanku tentang kanji"

_Buku kanji lagi? Oh yaampun, kau memang pintar!_

"Wow, apa kau sungguh sanggup mempelajari itu semua?"

"yaa sepertinya begitu" Lagi lagi ia tersneyum, apa selalu itu tanggapannya?

Aku mengambil buku pilihanku, kini aku kembali mengamati tubuh pria itu. Ia mencari-cari beberapa buku tentang kanji. Melihat hal itu membuatku tersenyum. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku terlintas perasaan khawatir. Aku melihat tangan itu, tangan pucat miliknya yang sepertinya gemetar.

"K-kaneki!" terlontar saja ucapan itu dari mulutku, itu membuatnya menoleh kearahku dengan bingung. Saat ingin mengambil salah satu buku yang dipilih, tangan itu terhenti ketika aku memanggilnya.

"hm? Ada ap—"

"Ini, pakai saja sarung tanganku" Aku menyodorkan sarung tanganku kepadanya dan menoleh mencegah semburat merah yang sepertinya akan keluar dari kedua pipiku.

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Kini tangan satunya telah menggenggam buku kecil.

"Tidak usah, kau pakai saja Touka—"

"Sudah! Pakai saja!" aku menatapnya. Aku benar benar menatapnya. Aku yakin wajahku memerah. _Ah b bodoh! Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?_ Perlahan ia menuju kearahku, sepertinya ia ingin mengambil sarung tanganku. Dan… benar dugaanku! Ia mengambil sarung tanganku.

Setelah mengambilnya, aku merasakan bahwa tidak ada gerakan apapun yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku, pria itu berada dekat didepanku. Aku tidak dapat melihat jelas karena poni itu menutupi matanya. Satu hentakan pelan mengenai kepalau, ia memukulku pelan dengan sarung tanganku. Dan kali ini, mata itu menatapku dengan lembut.

"Ini milikmu, jadi kau saja yang menggunakannya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku tau, dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, mencegah rona merah yang timbul dari kedua pipiku. Kehangatan tiba-tiba menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku setelah aku mengetahui lengan satunya mengelus pelan ubun ubun kepalaku.

_Oh yang benar saja, kau berhasil membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang, Kaneki Ken!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be continued_**

**Jangan lupa RnR yaa ;)**

**Kritik dan saran sangat berarti buat saya (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mengenalmu Dengan Perbedaan**

**Story by: RedPapillon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**Hai guys, maaaf bgt ini latereplay aduhh-_-  
aku baru banget ada inspirasi maaf yaa ini dia CHAPTER KE DUA  
yang kalian nantikan wkwk maaf disini aga random-_- dan..  
aga pendek hehe. but i swear, chapter kedua ini ga kalah semenarik  
dengan chapter 1 nya tenang ajaa, disini aku bakalan bawa  
kalian kedunia yang membuat kalian tersenyum ****_Happy Reading!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut hitam dengan satu mata terturup benda kasar ini mengeratkan mantelnya. Musim dingin masih sangat menjalar dikota Tokyo. Bodohnya, pria ini tidak pernah menggunakan sarung tangan untuk melindungi tangannya dari hawa dingin ini. Ia menggosok kencang kedua tangannya, sesekali mengeluarkan embun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia memasukan kedua tangannya di kedua kantung mantel. _Dingin sekali._ Benaknya sambil menatap langit kota Tokyo. Kota ini adalah kota yang membuatnya nyaman, dan juga menjadi kota dimana umat manusia merasa ketakutan. _Rize,_ Seandainya kau tidak membuat cacat mata pemuda yang begitu polos dan dungu ini.

"Ohayou" katanya begitu ia memasuki sebuah kafe yang mempunyai ciri khas beraroma kopi kenikmatan itu.

"Ah! Kaneki-kun" sapa gadis berambut cokelat kehitaman, Irimi.

Kaneki hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian matanya beralih—mencari sosok yang ia cari. _Kemana gadis itu?_ Sebelah alisnya terangkat, mencari sosok yang ia cari tidak dijumpanya.

"Kemana Touka-chan?"

"hm? Kau mencari Touka-chan,huh?"

"A-ah tidak,hanya bertanya. Tumben sekali ia tidak ter—"

"Ohayou."

Mata hitam itu beralih kebelakang Irimi, menatap gadis berambut biru keungu-an yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau mencari ku,huh?"

Senyuman mengembang dikedua pipinya begitu melihat gadis itu. Dengan gigih, ia mengangguk. Benar, memang benar Kaneki mencarinya. Mencari gadis itu. Entahlah, sepertinya memang Kaneki ingin sekali rasanya berada didekat gadis itu. Ingin lebih dekat dan ingin lebih jauh mengenalnya. Mengenal gadis berwajah datar itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mencari ku?"

"Bi-bisakah kau menemaniku mencari buku di toko buku kemarin?"

"ha? Buku lagi? Kau benar benar gila ya? Baru kemarin kau membeli sebuah buku dank au menginginkannya—lagi?" gadis berambut biru keungu-an itu menatapnya kesal.

"Aku bosan, sudah ku selesaikan buku itu kemarin. J-jadi… kau mau menemaniku?"

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawabnya, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Irimi

"Oh, ayolah Touka! Katakan saja ya, dan kaupergi dengannya. Selesai bukan?"

Touka menghela nafasnya disertai anggukkan kecil

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil mantel dan sarung tangan ku"

"B-baik" senyuman mengembang di kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau menyukainya, dan itu jelas"

"A-apa maksudmu Irimi-san?"

"tidak usah basa basi dan itu sudah jelas."

"_yare yare.._ Kaneki-kun menyukai Touka-chan?"

"T-tidak! Aku.. aku tidak menyukainya"

"Kalau begitu kau mencintainya huh?"

"Kau frontal sekali, bodoh! Lihatlah apa yang kau buat! Kau lita rona merah itu koma? Ahhh, lucu sekalii"

"K-kalian berhentilah!" Kaneki menutup rona merah yang memancar diwajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Aku sudah siap" Touka berjalan menuju pintu keluar café itu.

"Pst, kaneki ken!"

Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuatnya berbalik

"SUKSES!" acung-an kedua ibu jari dari kedua makluk teraneh itu

Kaneki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan kembali menuju Touka

"Jadi, buku apa yang akan kau beli?"

"Ka…"

"Kanji, ya aku tau itu haha" Touka sedikit terkekeh, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Hal itu membuat dahi Kaneki mengernyit, bingung. Pertama, yang ia gambarkan tentang Touka adalah gadis cantik berwajah datar. Tapi ternyata, perkiraannya salah. Touka bisa juga tersenyum, dan dijamin siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona.

"Kaneki? Kau tidak mau masuk?"

"e-eh? Tentu saja mau"

Keduanya memasuki toko buku itu, sesekali mondar mandir mencari sebuah buku. Touka mendapatkan sebuah buku, buku yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas setelah membaca synopsis novel yang ia pegang. Hal itu membuatnya teringat dengan Kaneki.

"Ohayou nona, wow! Pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk memberikan buku itu kepada kekasih mu."

"T-tunggu, apa? Kekasih? Yang benar saja!"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya laki-laki berbalut kanvas itu adalah pacarmu, kau bisa memberinya jika kau mau. Menghadiahkan sebuah buku itu jarang sekali dilakukan, dan bukan kah buku yang kau pegang sangat manis?"

Touka melihat buku yang ia pegang,sesekali melirik Kaneki dan kembali menatap buku itu. Ia ragu, tapi ada rasa tersendiri yang menyemangati dia untuk memberikan sebuah buku itu untuk Kaneki. Lagi pula, ia juga bosan melihat buku yang kaneki baca mengenai bermacam buku tentang kanji. Ia harus menunjukan buku ini, agar Kaneki tau betapa pentingya sebuah bacaan tanpa membuat otak mu meledak.

_Ugh, ayolah. Apa harus sekarang?_ gumamnya. Rona merah memancar, membuat ia memedamkan wajahnya dibalik mantel.

"Aku akan menggratiskannya untuk mu, dan kebetulan buku ini tinggal yang terakhir"

"benarkah?"

"tentu"

Touka menyeringai, sesekali membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kaneki. Menghampiri pria itu dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Sudah kau dapatkan buku yang kau cari, Touka-chan?"

Touka mengangguk singkat, matanya beralih ketangan sang pemuda itu. Gila, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan sarung tangan untuk menyelimuti tangannya, padahal di Tokyo sangat dingin belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menggunakan sarung tangan untuk menyelimuti tangan mu yang memucat itu, huh? Baka" yang ia tatap hanya terkekeh pelan, dan menggeleng singkat

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Lagi pula, aku suka musim dingin di Tokyo. Jadi aku membiarkan tubuhku untuk terbiasa dengan suhunya."

"begitukah? Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"tentu dingin, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dan aku menyukainya. Kau harus mencobanya Touka-chan! Suhu dingin itu sangat menakjubkan!"

"hm, aku tidak yakin.."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan sakit setelah kau tau sensasi menakjubkannya. Setelah dari sini, kau harus ikut aku Touka-chan. Bersama, kita akan merasakan suhu dingin yang menakjubkan di kota Tokyo"

**Kaneki PoV**

Aku benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengucapkan sedemikian kata-kata yang membuat ku ragu, dan membuat jantungku berdegup. Untung saja, gadis berambut biru keungu-an ini berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti berdegup dengan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar, yaa walaupun ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

_Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.  
menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada disampingnya  
dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa bersamanya_

Tunggu, apa ku bilang? Tidak. Ah sudahlah, abaikan saja. Pembicaraan ini hanya membuat pipiku memanas.

"Jadi Kaneki, kita akan kemana?"

Aku tersenyum "Kau akan tau nanti nee, Touka-chan"

Senyumku mengembang begitu melihat wajahnya cemberut tidak sabar, menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kemudian, aku menarik tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan itu. Membawanya berlari kecil menyusuri trotoar yang sedang kami lewati.

"Touka-chan?" Aku melihatnya sedikit mendongak untuk menatapku.

"Percepatlah langkahmu, jika kau ingin tau tempat apa yang akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu" aku menatapnya lembut, dan tersenyum

Jangan Tanya kenapa, tapi aku memang seperti ini. Selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang walaupun orang itu memiliki ekspresi wajah seperti Touka-chan.

Kami sampai disebuah tempat yang kami tuju. Kami berada disebuah danau, jaraknya dua blok dari kedai Anteiku. Danau itu adalah kesukaan ku. Disini cukup ramai, karena orang-orang sedang asik bermain _ice skate_. Aku merasakan sebuah geseran disampingku, aku menatap Touka dan benar,ia bergerak mundur selangkah dari sampingku

"Ada apa ne, Touka-chan?" gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Bisa aku jamin, ia pasti takut.

"Tunggu sebentarlah disini ne, Touka-chan" Aku menghampiri tempat penyewaan sepatu seluncur es dan menyewa 2 sepatu, kemudian aku kembali menghampiri gadis berambut biru keunguan itu yang sudah pasti adalah Touka-chan.

"Ini, pakailah. Seperti ini" Aku mengajarinya, dan dia menuruti

Setelah sepasang sepatu itu terpakai olehnya, aku menarik tangan kirinya, dan menuntunnya ketengah danau.

"T-Tunggu, aku.. aku tidak bisa.."

"Tenanglah, aku disini akan membantu mu. Biar aku yang akan mengajarkannya untukmu. Oh ya, Touka-chan?" kedua bola mata itu menatapku dengan penuh harap, dan sedikit pandangan bertanya tentunya

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melepaskan tanganmu dari ku" lanjutku

Dengan sorak sorak penduduk kota, dengan ditemani lantunan music klasik oleh beberapa pemain orchestra didanau ini, kami bermain ice skate bersama. Dia ragu, tapi kakinya bergerak dengan gemulai mengikuti permainan ku.

"K-kaneki.. aku tak.."

"Tenang saja, tidak lama lagi kau akan merakasan sensasinya Touka-chan" Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan senyuman ku.

Tanganku menggenggamnya dengan erat, perlahan tangan ku bergerak menuju pinggang kecil itu, mengeratkannya agar ia tidak terjatuh, menjaganya agar tetap aman berada dalam genggaman ku

"Sekarang ikutilah gerakan ku"

Alunan music dari para pemain orchestra itu terdengar, semua orang yang berada disini membentuk sebuah barisan. Memutar dan menjadikan kami sebagai sentralnya.

Aku menatap kedua mata itu, aku tau ia masih merasa ragu. Tapi kali ini dia berhasil, berhasil mendapatkan sebuah sensasi dan dapat mengendalikan semua gerakan permainanku.

Kini, orang orang menatap kami. Dengan beberapa pasangan yang menyenderkan kepala dibahu pasangannya sambil menatap kami. Semua orang terkagum dengan gerakan kami. Aku tersenyum, mendekatkan diriku lebih dekat lagi dengannya, dan mendekapnya erat sambil menyesuaikan tarian diatas es dengan lantunan music.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa jantungku telah berdegup dengan kencang, entahlah tapi aku juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama dalam diri Touka. Gadis ini… jantungnya.. benar benar berdegup dengan kencang. Aku dapat menatap kedua pipi mulusnya, rona merah terpampang jelas diwajah itu. Dengan sentuhan kecil, aku mengelusnya. Mengelus pipi halus nan mulus itu.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, dan rasanya aku ingin memeluknya lebih lama lagi. Mungkinkah.. apa benar jika.. jika aku jatuh cinta? Atau kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membuatku jatuh cinta? Tepuk tangan dari para penonton terdengar begitu gerakan kami dan musiknya berhenti.

Sedikit demi sedikit, semua orang pergi dan ada beberapa orang yang tetap bermain _ice skate_. Aku menatap gadis disampingku, dan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, dan tepat dugaan ku! Rona merah dipipinya masih terpancar.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa bukan, Touka-chan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, aku tersenyum melihat jawabannya

"Kaneki…" ia menunduk

"Ada ap—" aku tercengang, dengan satu gerakan cepat yang ia lakukan kepadaku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas, dan aku yakin wajahnya pun juga begitu. Dia, Touka Kirishima. Telah merebut ciuman pertamaku.

"T-terimakasih untuk hari ini, dan semua pengalaman ini" ia tersenyum. Baru kali ini, aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

Aku merasa berada disampingnya membuatku nyaman, berada disampingnya benar benar membuatku bahagia, berada disampingnya benar benar membuatku semakin yakin bahwa aku mencintainya, setulus hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Komen ya jangan lupaaa! :D**


End file.
